


The enemy

by Lenja98



Series: Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [2]
Category: Virgin River (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98
Summary: “So, rumor has it that you spend an awful lot of time with Calvin. Despite, if I remember correctly you were telling me to stay away from him and his crowd. They are bad news Dan.” He looks expectantly at Jack with one of his eyebrows raised.
Relationships: Calvin (Virgin River)/Jack Sheridan (Virgin River)
Series: Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039873
Kudos: 2





	The enemy

It is closing time, and the last patron has just left. Jack is minding his own business, putting some glasses back that had been cleaned. When Dan out of the blue says “So, rumor has it you spend an awful lot of time with Calvin. Despite, if I remember correctly you were telling me to stay away from him and his crowd. They are bad news Dan.” He looks expectantly at Jack with one of his eyebrows raised. 

The first thought Jack has, was _How?_ The second was, it’s a very small town of course nothing stays secret. “Well you know what they say about rumors, don’t ya?”

“Yeah that it’s almost like myths, there is some truth in there somewhere. A truth that had to give birth to the myth, or in this case the rumor. So?”

“What do you mean so?” Jack asked, trying to avoid having to confirm or deny Dan’s claim.

“Soooo? Is it true? Are you spending time with Calvin despite telling me under no uncertain terms how he was bad news and trouble.” 

Jack sighed, braced himself and said. “What does it matter if I spend time with Calvin or not? Maybe I am just checking so he doesn’t do something too illegal. Ever thought about that, huh?”

"Yeah sure. But are you? Keeping him and his gang in check that is?” 

“Yes I am, what makes you say I’m not?” Jack asked despite some part of him not wanting to know the answer.

“Well… It’s just that the rumor also says something along the lines of you being alone with Calvin a lot of the time. Not just with him and his crew.”

“Well your rumors are wrong on that account. I spend lots of time with the rest of the crew. Just a few days ago me and Jimmy were training the most recent additions. Spencer helped too, you know.” Jack finished lamely, hoping Dan wouldn't notice how he was deflecting.

“Well if you say so.” Was all Dan said, and that was that. He went back to cleaning the tables. They finished the close up and went upstairs preparing for bed. Well, Jack assumed Dan did. Him on the other hand waited till it got quiet and went out the back. There was Jimmy, in a pickup truck waiting for him.

All Jack got was a nod when he went into the car, and that was fine. Even though he told Dan that they spend time together, Jimmy is still a bit wary of him.

When they were almost at the grower’s camp Jimmy said. “Boss misses you. He might not admit it, but you can feel it.” Jack looked at Jimmy waiting on him to continue, but Jimmy had his eyes back on the road, not acknowledging his presence. When the car stopped Jack was fast to get out, not wanting to have to make small talk with Jimmy. Mostly since Jimmy didn’t want to either. He was just about to walk over to Calvin’s place when he heard Jimmy on the other side of the car.

“Yeah I got him. Stop being so twitchy. I always get him. We’ve been doing this for weeks now. Almost months.”

“Hmm. I know that. No need to give me that tone. Remember I am the boss around here.” Calvin said with a cold voice.

“Jack welcome. Won’t you join me for a walk, my leg is acting up.” Calvin had stopped in front of Jack, staring at him expectantly.

“Yeah. And thanks for the ride Jimmy.” Jack had to shout the last part since Jimmy had just shaken his head and walked away to wherever he needed to be.

“A walk sounds nice actually. I have something we need to talk about.” Jack said with some uncertainty.

“Oh really?” Calvin said with interest in his voice. “You know usually when people say that, it means or results in bad things.”

On their way back to camp, after Jack had told Calvin what happened before Jimmy picked him up at the bar. Calvin goes “So Dan says there are rumors going around. And what, my dear, pray tell do you want little old me to do about it?” with a smile playing on his lips. 

“Well I don’t know about you, but people in this town is not very fond of you and I like them being fond of me. If they start to believe these rumors my bar might suffer.” Jack says.

Calvin stops and looks at Jack, then he says. “Come on now, you don’t mean that. Your bar is the only one. And the people in this town can judge you on their own, without taking me into the equation. Besides, I thought you were very fond of me. No? Since, just as Jimmy so ehm kindly put it, this.” He gestures between them. “Has been going on for weeks, almost months. Don’t you think it’s time?” He finishes with a slight tilt of his head.

Jack looks at the sky and sighs. He takes a deep breath and looks back at Calvin, whom is still staring at him, waiting for an answer.  
“I am very fond of you. You have to know that. I mean I am still coming around, despite me knowing exactly what you do around here. I’ll tell Dan tomorrow, but only because he brought it up. I am not going to shout about this for the whole town to hear. If people ask I won’t deny anything, but that’s it.” Jack said firmly.

Calvin smiled at him. He nudges Jack affectionately and continued the walk back towards the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any wrong spelling, grammar mistakes and inconsistencies in the text. I don't own the characters or the main story that this is based on (Netflix's series and the books by Robyn Carr).


End file.
